request
by thewhiteraven94
Summary: the title says it. my friend asked me to write this one.. WARNING:rated M for a reason! not for kids!


The lights were overwhelming and too bright. and the music was too loud, hurting the ears of anyone that was close enough.  
>And Erza was drunk. REALLY drunk. there was a huge party at the Fairy Tail guild for Gray's birthday. but it was a late night hour and most of the guild members left. whoever was still there were too drunk to leave, or doing some...stuff. with their lovers.<br>Gray finally accepted Juvia and was currently making out with her against one of the walls.  
>Natsu was sitting on a chair, Lucy sitting on his lap and moving her hips against his in a slow rhythm. Natsu's hands traveled all over her body and it looked like he was about to fuck her right there.<br>Gajeel and Levi were long gone.  
>Elfman and Evergreen went to one of the spear rooms in the guild.<br>Cana and Bickslow were no where to be found.  
>Freed even went behind the bar to sneak a kiss to Mirajane every now and then.<br>Erza was sitting at the bar, looking at all the couples with jealousy in her eyes. looking at them was making her... started thinking about Jellal, realizing how much she missed him, the touch of his warm and soft lips against hers and the pure and utter pleasure he was giving her every time he got the chance to.  
>but he was long gone.<br>Mirajane looked at Erza pitifully- as for her count, the Titania drank more then 5 bottles by herself. Mirajane searched the guild hall with her eyes, trying to find someone that could take the drunk Titania home, and noticed Laxus approaching the bar.  
>"Mira, I'm going home. Night." He was about to turn and leave, but the bartender's voice stopped him.<br>"Laxus wait! could you please, _please_, take Erza home?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. the lightning mage looked at the Drunk Titania and back to Mirajane. as the look she gave him was both pleading and dangerous, he growled and walked over to Erza.  
>"Erza...come on, I'll walk you home." He said softly (as much as possible) and pulled her carefully off the bar chair.<br>"I don't wanna go home..." Erza mumbled but Laxus ignored and started dragging her out of the guild hall. shoe couldn't resist even if she wanted to. But having someone so close to her felt really good. After a while, the fresh air sobered her enough to walk without support, but Laxus stayed only to make sure she's fine.

when they arrived, Laxus turned to leave, but was stopped by Erza's hand on his wrist.  
>"something's wrong?" He asked. she shook her head and pulled him inside the house, closing the door.<br>"Laxus... please..." She whispered and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Laxus growled in warning and broke the kiss, looking down at Erza.  
>"You're drunk." He stated, taking a step back.<br>"And you're sexy. please Laxus, I want- no, I need you." Erza looked at him, her look both pleading and passionate.  
>"But.. you'll regret it..."He said, backing away until his back hit a wall. She quickly moved closer and he was trapped between her and the wall. her knee spread his thighs slightly and moved up to his groin, making him gasp.<br>"I won't. and even if I do, I can blame it on the alcohol." when she kissed him again, his resistance broke. the kiss turned rough as he picked her up with her legs around his waist, carrying her to the bedroom. he threw her on the bed and her whole body glowed in light ans then she was naked in front of him. he ripped his shirt as he took it off, attacking her lips with his as his hands roamed her body. She moaned into the kiss, arching into his touch. one of his hands toyed with her breasts as the other hand traveled down to tease her entrance.  
>"Laxus..." She moaned, her hands sliding down his chest and stomach until she reached his pants. she made quick work on opening them and took them off along with his boxers. Suddenly she was flipped over on her stomach and her hips were pulled up by his hands.<br>"L-laxus.. what-"  
>"Shut up."he cut her off and quickly thrusted his hips forward, slamming his huge 11 inched cock inside her anal hole. Erza screamed, her hands clenching tightly on the bed sheets. Laxus waited for her to adjust to his size before he started moving slowly, a low groan escaping his lips. one of his hand moved to her dripping pussy, slipping two fingers inside while his thumb rubbed her clit. she moaned and shuddered beneath him and he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into her as her tight walls clenched around him for a few moments. He changed the angle of his thrusts every now and then, searching for that one spot that will make her-<br>"LAXUS!" Jackpot.  
>he made sure to hit the same spot with every thrust, his fingers working faster on her could feel himself getting close and he moved as fast as he could.<br>"L-laxus.. I'm gonna..." she panted, her moans growing louder as she neared her climax.  
>"M-me too.." Laxus whispered in a husky voice, thrusting even faster if that was even possible, racing towards his release.<br>with a loud scream, Erza came, her juices spurting all over Laxus' hand, her anal hole clenching tightly around his cock, milking him for every last drop of cum he could spill into her.  
>he slowly pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her, catching his breath.<br>"Thank you..."Erza whispered, cuddling close to him.  
>"Any time..." he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.<br>"Laxus?" She looked up at him and he opened one eye to look at her.  
>"I- I love you.."She blushed deeply at her own words.<br>"I know. I love you too." he gave her a soft kiss and hugged her closer, looking at her until he fell asleep.


End file.
